


Naptime (M/F)

by Cheesetoastywtf



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesetoastywtf/pseuds/Cheesetoastywtf
Summary: There's truly nothing quite like having sex with a man who's literally asleep





	Naptime (M/F)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot, just to practice writing smut. Anthro furries. Beware.

The drink was called a "Kelly Kelly", wherever that came from. It was green on the top, which faded to blue on the bottom, and she wasn't really sure what was in it. She was a young fox, brown-furred, wearing a skimpy black bikini which barely contained her squishy D-cups, with an ample and bubbly behind to match. She was five "Kelly Kellies" deep, and her whole world felt as if it was spinning. It was almost like her mind was disconnected from her body, and her senses were all blurred. This, of course, includes the sense of balance, which caused her to sway her wide, voluptuous hips lewdly from side to side, as she made her way to a secluded back room to go sit down, the sun setting over the beachfront bar. The idea was to be alone for a bit while she nursed her liver back to working order, but getting there proved difficult and drew several firm ass-slaps and absentminded gropes along her soft breasts. She didn't mind, of course, the provocation only serving to heighten her growing state of arousal. She stumbled to the back room, sliding the door open and closing it behind her. So she thought, 'Finally, some time alone'.

He was a bit of an older looking hawk, with a slightly chubby, rotund belly. He was by no means out of shape, however, as firmly toned chest and arm muscles framed his delightfully plump tummy. He had light brown feathers, save for the slightly darker ones around his neck and the slightly lighter ones around his thighs. These were constrained underneath a tight black t-shirt, which outlined and contoured his beautiful muscle-gut perfectly. His arms and legs were splayed out on either side of him, arms over the back of the circular booth seat, and his hefty thighs spread wide to draw her attention to the large, pronounced bulge straining against his pastel-blue shorts. His head was leaned back and quiet, low, rumbling snores drifted from his beak. 

She was expecting to be alone, but found this beautifully sculpted stud and was unable to tear her eyes away from him. She sat down on the bench next to him, sliding over and climbing up until she was straddling his waist, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces as she ran her hands up his belly and over his toned chest. He didn't move, but let out a deep moan that seemed to vibrate through her entire body. His bulge, which was already easily the size of two of her fists pressed together, began to swell and pulse in time with his lumbering heartbeat. Her eyes widened in astonishment, the size moistening her immensely. She absolutely had to have him. He, on the other hand, was still snoring away, as she pulled his shirt off and over his head, revealing his burly chest and belly, covered in white feathers in contrast to the rest of his body. She became fascinated with his sides, and found that looking at the intense girth of his torso spurred on her arousal even more. She trailed her hands down his chest, kneading at his nipples briefly before kissing down his chest and stout belly. She fell down to her knees, and pulled his shorts open with a quiet gasp as his cock flopped out for her. It was black and incredibly girthy, almost as long as her forearm and two to three times as thick, humanoid in shape with a tight foreskin and a heavy musk that slammed into her as she pulled his wide, hefty balls out, each slightly larger than a small melon. His heady scent wrapped itself around her brain, and she shoved her snout down against his base and deeply inhaled, slowly licking and sucking on his musky balls as she stroked his thick cock to attention, his girth throbbing with every beat of his heart. A few more low moans escaped him, but still he did not move. She slowly licked along his now fully erect cock, dragging herself to his tip with a soft moan and swirling her tongue underneath his taut foreskin, moaning as she felt his tip release a salty drop of slimy precum, the taste shooting throughout her entire body and making her tremble in anticipation. She licked his shaft all over, stroking him and making sure to coat his entire cock in saliva. She then stood up, taking note with great pride that his breathing was quicker and his cock was fully erect, glistening in the dim light. She slowly spun around, straddling him once again, but facing away from him. She ground her ample ass back and down, hotdogging his thick, juicy cock against her pussy, which was leaking her juices all along his length. She continued rubbing her folds against his shaft, moaning as she lubed him up. She looked back over her shoulder, and delighted that her newfound man's tongue was flopping out of his mouth, and that his breathing was elevated even more. She rose up, gently pressing his blunt tip against her pussy with a high, sultry moan, edging him inside of her inch by inch. It was slow going, but eventually she found herself pressed against his hilt, his entire massive length embedded deep inside of her. She ran her hands down her chest, stopping one to pinch and tug at a nipple, which elicited yet more moaning from her. Her other hand ran down her belly, astonished at the bulge poking forward where his cock was throbbing away, moving past it to rub in small circles at her clit. Her moans turned to breathless panting, as she began to bounce along his girth. She fell forward against the table, shamelessly gasping and crying out as she bounced faster, harder, and deeper. She felt a tingling, burning sensation build up in her pussy as she mercilessly rammed his cock deeper and deeper inside of her. 

Suddenly, her eyes shot open as an electrifying, tingling pulse shot out from her spine, traveling down her arms and legs and terminating in her fingertips, intense waves of pleasure pulsing and coursing along her entire body, causing her to arch her back and twitch in short bursts of two, her moans peaking in pitch and volume as she involuntarily clenched down on the avian hunk's thick, juicy cock. She squeezed him tight, bouncing along his cock a few final times and collapsing against the table. She panted, moaning softly as she shuddered and ground hard against his hilt, her juices spurting out and splattering across his balls. She moaned softly, barely having time to regain her senses before a hefty, sizable hawk hand reached forward and grasped her hips.

She looked over her shoulder to see the hunky bird man groggily gazing back at her, grabbing her hips with one of his hands. He had a lewd grin and half-lidded eyes, and let out some loud, deep moans as he thrust once into her. She gasped, blushing and crying out as she reached a hand back to grasp his, her hand tiny in comparison to his huge, rough appendage. He reached the other hand up, giving her ass a firm slap, which prompted her to moan and squeeze down on his cock. He smacked her ass, again and again, until there was a red handprint pulsing against her fur and she was fully submissive to him, squeezing and milking his cock as he thrust firmly into her. He trailed a hand along her jiggling ass, before dragging it up the middle of her back and under her arm, to grab at one of her breasts. He pinched and twisted her nipple, his other hand slapping her juicy butt before grabbing her hips once more and slamming her harder against his hips. His low groans and grunts got lower and louder, faster and breathier, and he began to pant a bit.

"Yeah, you like that, slut? Mmn...lemme hear you moan, girl," he said, thrusting harder and faster into her, "Beg for it."

"Oh f-fuck! Harder, Harder! I need you to breed me, pump me full of your hot, sticky cum!" She moaned out, pressing her hips back.

"Mmnn...fuck," He moaned out, deeper than ever, in such a way that it sent shivers down her spine, "Get ready for it, cumslut. I'm about to blow a thick load deep inside of you!" 

His voice was very deep now, and his grunts sped up. The fox felt a second orgasm building, and she moaned and squeezed down on his juicy rod, cumming a second time and slamming her hips back against him. 

"H-Haaah! Pound me harder!" She cried.

He slammed into her harder and harder, before gripping her hips with both of his big, burly hands and hilting inside of her fat ass with a low, manly groan, pumping spurt after spurt of juicy, musky cum deep inside of her. He thrust a few more times, his cum spurting out and landing against his balls, dripping down her inner thighs. He kept thrusting, still pumping out thick cumshot after cumshot, before pulling out of her and grinding his cock up her ass, shooting five or six more thick streams of cum into the air, so that they splattered across her back. Panting and moaning, he collapsed against her, still grinding his cock against her ass and moaning deeply into her ear, kissing and nipping at her neck. Eventually, he leaned back and trailed his hands through his sticky cum, massaging it into her fur and her ass, smacking it a few more times and kneading his fingers into the soft flesh. He stood up, pulled out of her with a sloppy wet sucking noise, walked over to her mouth, and made her clean his thick length off, licking up all of the gooey, creamy cum with a few soft moans. 

"Damn, you're good at this. Call me sometime, you cute little slut." He said, leaving her there with nothing but a phone number scrawled on a napkin.

  
Soon after that, he came back in to grab his t-shirt, and paused by the door so she could soak in the image of the sexy, sweaty hunk, shirtless, looking her over with a sultry grin laden with desire.


End file.
